Wizarding Royalty
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the Grandson of Queen Elizabeth and he has 17 sibling. A single sibling at 18, Quads who are 16 years old. He is a octuplets at 15 and triplets that are 14. What will happen 5th year when the Queen gets back involved with the wizarding world? What will Harry do now he doesn't have to hide the fact he is a Prince? The Queen of the Royal Wizards and Witches are ready to take
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the Grandson of Queen Elizabeth and he has 17 sibling. A single sibling at 18, Quads who are 16 years old. He is a octuplets at 15 and triplets that are 14. What will happen 5th year when the Queen gets back involved with the wizarding world? What will Harry do now he doesn't have to hide the fact he is a Prince? The Queen of the Royal Wizards and Witches are ready to take the wizarding world by storm and defeat Voldemort and put the Ministry how it should be…

* * *

 **Dumbledore/Selective Weasley Bashing**

 **Author's Note: Queen Elizabeth has 27 children not 4**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry had not been telling everyone the truth for years. Since he was 11 he found out who he was thanks to the Goblins. He had snuck back to Gringotts from Petunia's. He had always been really smart and knew how to get away from his 'Aunts'. He asked the goblins if he had any family besides Petunia. They did an heritage test and he was actually the grandson of Queen Elizabeth and he wasn't an only sibling he had 7 others and he was a sextuplet. His mother was Princess Royal Lillian Rose Margret Helena. But his mother had been stolen from his grandmother. His mother was the younger twin of Prince Andrew.

He asked the goblins to send a letter to his grandmother and he gave the address he was at. That all started his new life.

Queen Elizabeth sent her Queen's wizard to Harry to pick him up who was a cousin to Elizabeth. Lord Ernest bought Harry before his grandmother. Harry was happy to have some family who loved him his siblings he met they were Prince James Duncan Patrick William who was born in 1978 and was two years older then Harry and was a wizard too but had private tutors. Then qruduplets Princess Charlotte Elizabeth Rosaline Lillian, Princess Alexandrina Alice Laura Paige, Princess Adelaide Sarah Margaret Mary and Prince Albert Leopold Alfred Ernest who were 16 now and were born in 1979. Then his octuplets brothers and sister who he was the eldest of Prince Richard John Edward Albert, Prince Louis Damion Remus Sirius, Prince Arthur Frank Orion Alexander, Prince John Franklin Peter Harvey, Prince Alastair Hubert Stephan Lionel, Princess Ophelia Imogen Alyssa Amber and Princess Sarah Louise Judith Gwendolyn then the last the triplets who were born in 1981 who were 14 now. Princess Edith Matilda Agatha Isabella, Prince Matthew Francis Leopold Edmund and Princess Victoria Mary Alexandra Helena. He got on well with them.

He met his Aunts, Uncles and Cousins.

They were Crown Prince Charles Philip Arthur George of Wales who was born in 1948 and his wife Princess Diana of Wales and their two children Prince William Arthur Philip Louis who was born in 1982 and was 13 now and prince Henry Charles Albert David who was born in 1984 and was 11. They were wizards.

Then Prince Richard Justin Albert Marcus in 1949 who was the Duke of Leeds and married to Isobel Sparrow a witch. They had three children. Princess Meghan Isobel Elizabeth in 1980, Prince Morgan Richard Philip in 1981 and Princess Odette Jane Jean in 1982.

Then there was Princess Royal Anne Elizabeth Alice Louise who was born in 1950 and was married to Mark Philips and their children Peter Mark Andrew Philips who was born in 1977 and is 18 now. And Zara Anne Elizabeth Philips who was born in 1981 and was 14.

Next was Prince Dustan Stephan Anthony Xavier, Duke of Blackpool who was born in 1951 who was married to Lady Diane Samuels. And there three magical children: Astra Diane Meghan Morgana who was born in 1978 and was 17, Prince Paul Jared Samuel Dustan who was born in 1980 and was 15. Then Princess Silvia Pauline Lucy Barbara who was born in 1983 and was 12 and lastly Princess Isadora Cassidy Susanne Davida who was born in 1984 and was 11 now.

Next was Princess Zoey Robin Maryanne Rosaline, Duchess of Salisbury who was the twin to Prince Dustan. She had five children with Lord Damien Spartan. First was Princess Gwen Jane Zoey Annabelle who was born in 1979 and was 16 she had now magic. Then the twins Prince Zephyr Garion Damien Luken and Princess Mirabel Ellis Ariana Kendra who were born in 1981 and were 14 they had magic. Then Princess Marianne Jillian Katrina Camille who was born in 1982 and was 13 and had no magic. Then Prince Zavier Silas Mason Brandon who was born in 1983 and was 12 and was a wizard. Then lastly Rhys Erin Jacob Reece who as born in 1984 and was 11.

Next was Princess Royal Abigayle Marina Belle Bethany who was Duchess of Nottingham and was born in 1952 and was married to Jonathan Brooks. They had 7 children. Princess Adalynn Belle Sylvana Danielle in 1978 who was 17, then Princess Marina Bethany Selene Josephina who was born in 1979 and was 16. Then twins Prince Leroy Rufus Oliver Alexander and Princess Monica Belle Alma Olivia who were born in 1982 and were 13 now and a witch and wizard. Then lastly the wizard triplets Prince Darius Cyrus Blair Easton, Prince Caius Boyd Daryl Kieran and Prince Marius Dalton Curtis Tyler and they were born in 1984 and were 11.

Next was Prince Christian David Patrick Ernest, Duke of Liverpool who was born in 1953 and his life Laura Archer Duchess of Liverpool. And there children Prince Garrett Christian Frederick Robert who was born in 1980 and was 15. Then Prince Albert Mark David Edgar who was born in 1981 and was 14. Then Princess Amelia Demelza Meghan Philippa who was 13 and born in 1982 and then Prince Cedric Edmund Gareth Tristan who was born in 1986 and was 9. They weren't wizards or a witch.

Next was Princess Royal Embla Amanda Kristian Christina, Duchess of Sheffield and she was born in 1954. She married Allan Brookes. They had 5 children. Prince Allen John Damion Charles in 1979 and was 16 and a wizard, Princess Natalie Embla Allison Marcelle who was born in 1980 and was 15, Prince Patrick Paul Edmund Eustace who was born in 1981 and was 14, Princess Felicity Delta Ebony Desiree who was born in 1982 and was 13 and a witch and lastly Princess Ava Stella Esther Faith who was born in 1984 and was a witch.

Next was Prince Tristan Michael Curtis Lachlan who was the Duke of Leichester and born in 1955 and he married a de-Aged Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov and she was a witch. They had fifthteen children. Prince Ivan Fyodor Michael Aleksey in 1976, Princess Eudoxia Sofia Marfa Catherine in 1977, Princess Elena Alexandra Maria Natalya who was born in 1978, Princess Adrianna Marie Anastasia Carmen and her twin Princess Annabeth Olga Natalia Vasilisa who were born in 1979 and they were 16, Prince Alexei Tristan Alexander Victor who was born in 1980 and was 15, Prince Michael Matthew Nickolas Sergei who was 1981 and was 14, Princess Tatiana Alix Marta Viktoria who was born in 1982 and was 13, Prince Vladimir Randell Gregory Edmond who was born in 1983 and was 12, the twins Princess Xenia Irina Tanya Sonya and Princess Katya Zola Olena Yeva they were both born in 1984 and were 11, then Prince Lucas Dimitri Simon Dennis who was born in 1986 and was 9, Prince Ronald Shane Neil Pavel who was born in 1987 and was 8, Prince Pavel Alexander Paul Dmitri in 1988 and Princess Martha Elizabeth Anna Anya in 1989. They were all witches and wizards.

Next was Princess Royal Alexis Mary Amelia Lauren, Duchess of Newcastle, she was born in 1956 and she married Major Brody Castle. They had 5 children. Prince Bradley Flynn Brody Carlisle who was born in 1980, he was 15 and a wizard, the Princess Suzette Faye Charlotte Emily who was born in 1982 and wasn't a witch, then Princess Emma Selena Claire Stephanie who was born in 1983 and was 12 and a witch, then Prince Fitz Emmett Grant Damion who was born in 1984 and was 11 and a wizard and lastly was Princess Evette Many Holly Indigo who was born in 1986 and was 9.

Next was Princess Royal Esma Rosalie Mary Isabella, Duchess of Ipswitch and was born in 1957. She had married Nathan Cookes and had 6 children. Prince Morgan Jasper Caleb Jeremy who was born in 1978 and was 17, Princess Elena Miriam Jodi Karen who was born in 1980 and was 15, Prince Graham Noel Harris Irwin who was born in 1981 and he was 14. Princess Grace Jennifer Larissa Hannah who was born in 1983 and was 12, then Princess Phoebe Jessica Irene Kayla who was born in 1984 and was 11 and a witch and lastly a Jerome Health Joel Christopher he was born in 1987 and was 8.

Next was Prince Alexander Peter Bernard Aaron the Duke of Bristol and was born in 1958 and his wife Lady Rebecca Barrett the Duchess of Bristol and their 4 children. Prince Benjamin Oscar Nicholas Piers who was born in 1983 and was 12, Princess Theresa Amalie Elisabeth Rebecca who was born in 1985 and was 10, Princess Clara Imogen Rose Alexandra who was born in 1987 and was 8 and Princess Isabella Marie Nichola Jaqueline who was born in 1990 and was 5. Now of them were a wizard or witches.

Next was Prince Nicholas Brandon Anthony Oscar, Duke of Southampton who was born in 1959 and married to Lady Kate Beckett. They had 5 children. Princess Aubrey Kate Charlotte Mackenzie who was born in 1980 and was 15 and a witch, then Prince Brennan Maxwell Prosper Laurence who was born in 1981 and was 14 and not a wizard, Prince Pierce Leland Malcolm Ralph who was born in 1982 and was 13 and now a wizard, Princess Jenna Melissa Layla Reagan who was born in 1983 and was 12 and a witch and lastly Princess Lenora Martha Rae Scarlett who was born in 1984 and was 11 and a witch.

Then was Prince Andrew Albert Christian Edward the Duke of York who was the same age as his mother would have been Prince Andrew, Lily and another were triplets. He was married to Sarah Ferguson who was the Duchess of York. They had two daughters Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary who was born in 1988 and was 7 and Princess Eugenie Victoria Helena who was born in 1990 and was 5. They weren't witches.

Then there was Princess Royal Alice Natasha Flora Gabriella, Duchess of Dorchester and her husband Lord Frank Longbottom and their children triplets Prince Neville Franklin David Augustus, Princess Augusta Alice Matilda Caroline, Prince Edward Alfred George Octavius. Neville who was in Harry's year and House. Harry had been shocked to find him as a Prince. And his sister Estelle Isabella Sophia Leah and Prince Clarence Adolphus Frederick August were was born in 1981 and was 14. All of them had been tutor by private tutors instead of going to Hogwarts like Neville and Harry. Princess Alice and Lord Frank had been cured by the Nation 2 years ago and were back to royal duties.

Then there was Princess Royal Helena Maud Margret Caroline, Duchess of Glasgow who was born in 1961 and her husband Captain Robert Williams the Duke of Glasgow and there children Prince Leopold Robert Henry Frederick who was born in 1980 and was 15, Prince Clarence Augustus Blythe Philip who was born in 1982 and was 13, then Princess Judith Mary Sophia Helen who was born in 1983 and was 12 and the twins Princess Alice Leanne Victoria Gwendolyn and Prince Marcus John Charles Henry and they were born in 1984 and all of them were witches and wizards.

Then Prince Octavius Adolphus Augustus William who was born in 1962 and was the Duke of Manchester and his wife Lady Marie Carter and there 4 children Princess Mary Marie Elizabeth Alberta who was born in 1982 and was 13. Twins Prince Joseph Octavius Richard Philip and Princess Joan Marguerite Althea Feodore who were born in 1983 and were 12 and Princess Julia Alexandrina Angela Dagmar who was 11 and all of them were magical.

Then was Princess Alexandra Alice Mary Louisa who was born in 1963 and was the Duchess of Birmingham and who husband Major John Abram and there twins Prince Samuel John Philip Ethan and Princess Samantha Anna Sophie Helen who both were 11 and were magical.

Then Prince Edward Antony Richard Louis who was born in 1964 who wasn't married yet.

Then Princess Edwina Rachael Rebecca Augusta they were born in 1965 and she was married to Prince Emmanuel Henri Ivo Willem of Belgium and they had 8 children. Sexduplets Princess Paola Maria Claire Astrid, Princess Esmerald-Marie Angelique Jocoba Amber, Princess Katelijne Helena Elenore Isabella, Princess Neske Laurie Amanda Catharina, Princess Thyrza Lovisa Elisabeth Leopoldine and Prince Gabriel Clemens Theodore Meinrad all born in 1984 and they were 11. Then Prince Auguste Leopold Christiaan Philippe who was born in 1985 and was 10, Prince Casimir Baudouin Alexandre Gabriel who was born in 1987 and he was 8, then Dominicus Angus Casper Damiaan who was born in 1985 and was 6, Princess Stephanie Marie-Jose Thyrza Edith, Prince Alexandre Antoine Miguel Leopold who was born in 1987 and was born in 1986 and was 5 and Princess Cornelia Hilde Dorothea Jacintha who was born in 1988 and was 3.

Next was Newton Scott Trevor Oliver, Duke of Canterbury he was born in 1965 who was born in 1965 and he married Princess Alexandrine of Denmark. They had 9 children. Prince Henrik Knud Volheim Harald and his twin Princess Thyra Claudia Astrid Janice who was born in 1984 and they were 11 and a witch and wizard, then Prince Andre Frederick Timthony Gustav who was born in 1986 and was 9 now, then Princess Benedikte Ingrid Pamela Frederikke who was born in 1988 and was 7, Prince Carl Christian Haakon Viggo born in 1989, Prince Valdemar Aage Michel Georg who was born in 1990 and is 5, Princess Josephine Sophie Mariane Frederica who was born in 1991 and was 4, Prince Axel Erik Flemming Robert who was born in 1992 and is 3 and lastly Princess Helene Françoise Vilhelmine Marie who is 2.

Next was Prince Daniel Walter Vincent Sean, Duke of Reading he was born in 1956 he married Princess Andrea of Spain. They had 15 children. Prince Carlos Daniel Juan Alfonso and his quintuplets Bianca Cassandra Maria Beatrix, Princess Mercedes Teresa Paula Luisa, Prince Narciso Gonzalo Francis Antonio, and Princess Raphaela Mariana Theresa Anna who were 11 and born in 1984 and were witches and wizard, Prince Andrea Noah Jamie Alberto who was born in 1985 and was 10, then Princess Apolonia Carla Andrea Eugenie who was born in 1987 and was 8, Prince Mauricio Ferdinand Charles Pascual who was born in 1989, and was 6, Princess Margarita Claudia Laura Isabel in 1991 and was 4, Prince Javier Bernardo Philip Jaime who was born in 1992 and was 3, Princess Isabel Carlota Amalia Josefa who was born in 1993 and was 2, Princess Eulalia Joaquin's Antoinette Isabella who is 1994 and is 1 and triplets just born Prince Luis Balthasar Domingo Prospero, Prince Diego Laurence John Leon and Princess Ana Catherine Manuela Eugenia.

Next was Prince Gabriel Morris Myles Nathan, Duke of Bath who was born in 1967 and had three children with Princess Annette of the Netherlands they were Princess Monique Annette Brigitta who was born in 1990 and was 5, Prince Eduard Damian Gabriel who was born in 1991 and was 4 and Princess Debora Else Isabelle who was born in 1993 and was 2.

Next was Prince Hugo Benson Ambrose Dalton, Duke of Exeter who was born in 1968 and he married Princess Alessia Marina Luisa Electra of Italy who was born in 1970 (She is the daughter of Prince Vittorio Emanuele, Prince of Naples). They had 5 young children. Prince Umberto Hugo Giovanni Victor who was born in 1989 and was 6. Princess Giovanna Antonia Margherita Elsa who was born in 1990 and was 5, then Princess Asia Mafalda Elisabetta Carlotta who was born in 1992 and was 3, then Princess Yolanda Milena Camilla Celeste who was born in 1993 and she was 2 then lastly Demetrio Heinz Lorenzo Fabio who was born in 1994 and was 1.

The second last of Queen Elizabeth's children was Prince Amyas Casey Baxter Erik who was the Duke of Matlock and was born in 1968 he married Princess Athena Sophia they had four children. Princess Demetra Irene Sophia Sofia who was born in 1991 and was 4, Prince Constantine George Alexander Paul III who was born in 1992 and was 3, Prince Christopher Otto Andrew Nicholas who was born in 1993 and was 2 and 2 month old Princess Cecile Theodora Alice Amalia.

Lastly there was Princess Dagmar Aileen Aurora Ericka who was born in 1968 and was the last of Queen Elizabeth's children.

Then there was their distance cousins Lord Ernest Dixon, Lady Alberta Matthews, Lord Antony Noble, Lord Aiden Chase, Lord Ivor Holmes, Lady Sophia Stacey, Lady Arabella Stacey, Lord Benjy Baldwin, Lady Melinda and Lady Belinda Cole, Lord Lionel James, Lord Humphrey Nixon, and Lords Damion and Damien Croft.

Harry loved all his family and had only stayed at Petunia's two days at the beginning of Summer to trick Dumbledore and his group. Only his true friends knew about his life and the ones he loved. And only they knew he loved Daphne Greengrass. She was a big help to him but he couldn't tell anyone. But soon it was all going to come out.

Now he had just come back from the Triwizard Tournament and was traumatized his Grandmother had decided that enough was enough and had him bought here immediately.

Queen Elizabeth wasn't going to stand for the wizarding worlds wrong ways anymore they had broken the treaties of King Arthur, King William I the Conqueror and King Richard III. Now it was time they paid the price and bring them back under her command…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry was at Kensington Palace in his apartment he shared with his siblings. He kept having nightmares about Cedric dying. He had plenty of family to comfort him but he was still upset that he had been placed in that position in the first place.

His Grandmother was furious at the wizarding world when he explained everything. His Grandmother said he could invite some of his friends to Kensington Palace he had invited his true friends and those who knew about his heritage and siblings. His siblings were dating some of his friends.

Now he was at the port-key room waiting for these friends with his cousin Neville who was waiting for his girlfriend. They had all agreed to ask their Grandmother for permission to court their girlfriends or boyfriends. They were unofficial dating now. They still needed their Grandmothers permission.

Their cousin Lord Ernest Dixon a Queen's wizard was waiting with them with Lady Melinda Cole a Queen's witch.

"Ready for your friends?" Lord Ernest asks

"Yes. A bit nervous With Grandmother meeting them", Harry says

"I am sure she will approve", Lady Melinda says

"Padma is Indian though and she unofficially dating John", Harry says

"She will have to change to the Church of England then if she is serious about this", Lord Ernest says

A port-key arrives with Penelope Clearwater with her trunk. Harry's brother James's girlfriend. Lord Ernest waves his hand checking for the Dark Mark and any cursed items.

"Your free Miss Clearwater", Lord Ernest says

"Thank you my Lord. My Princes", Penelope says curtsying to Harry and Neville

"Miss Clearwater", Harry says with respect

The next port-key arrives and it was the Weasley twins.

"Hello Harrikins", they say, "And Neville"

"That is Prince Harold and Prince Neville. Now I need to check you for dark curses and dark marks", Lord Ernest says waving his hand and flicks his hand and thinks fly out at him, "What are these?"

"Jokes for are Joke Shop", they say

"Don't use them on the royal family and I will allow you to have them", Lord Ernest says

"Don't worry…"

"…we won't", the twins say

The next port-key arrives with Colin and Dennis Creevey. They bow to Harry and Neville. They were passed by Lord Ernest and Lady Melinda. Next was Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and Fay Dunbar. They were also cleared. Lilith Moon, Padma Patil and Lee Jordan come next. After their truck was checked. They stood with the others. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones were next and they were quickly cleared. Next and last were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Harry gave his love Daphne a peck on the cheek. And lastly to come was Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Su Li and Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Welcome all to Kensington Palace. This is the home of the Royal family when in London other then Buckingham Palace. Make sure you all behave here most people here our above your station and you must bow or curtsy to them and especially when you all meet my Grandmother be polite and bow. You don't want to offend her when your dating her grandchildren. Otherwise she can tell you to stop the relationship. So if everyone is ready I will take you to the Oxford-Potter apartments that Neville and siblings are visiting today", Harry calls

Everyone nods and they follow Harry out of the port-key room and down the halls of Kensington Palace. All the guests where wowed by what they saw.

Harry comes to a section of apartments and knocks on the door and goes in. All his siblings were waiting and so where Neville's.. Each couple greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek.

Prince Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.

Princess Augusta Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

Prince Edward Longbottom and Megan Jones.

Prince Clarence Longbottom and Many Brocklehurst.

Prince James Oxford-Potter and Penelope Clearwater.

Princess Alexandrina Oxford-Potter and Lee Jordan.

Princess Charlotte Oxford-Potter and George Weasley.

Princess Adelaide Oxford-Potter and Fred Weasley

Prince Albert Oxford-Potter and Su Li

Prince Harold 'Harry' Oxford-Potter and Daphne Greengrass.

Prince Richard Oxford-Potter and Susan Bones.

Prince Louis Oxford-Potter and Lilith Moon.

Prince Arthur Oxford-Potter and Tracey Davis.

Prince John Oxford-Potter and Padma Patil.

Princess Ophelia Oxford-Potter and Blaise Zabini.

Prince Alastair Oxford-Potter and Fay Dunbar.

Princess Sarah Oxford-Potter and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Prince Matthew Oxford-Potter and Luna Lovegood.

Princess Victoria Oxford-Potter and Colin Creevey.

Princesses Edith Oxford-Potter and Estelle Longbottom didn't have parents so they just watched happily as their siblings embraced their loved ones.

"So you all…"

"…live here?" the Weasley twins ask

"Yes. I never really lived at the Dursley's. I just made all the wizarding society believe I did", Harry replies with Daphne sitting next to him

"The Order is watching the Dursley's now", Fred says

"And I can't believe they hadn't realised your not there yet", George chuckles with his twin

"Best prank ever", the Weasley Twins laugh

"I bet it is. Do you know why your brother and Hermione are not writing to me?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore told us not too. But like we would listen we are off age", Fred says

"Told Mum we were staying with Lee Jordan for the Summer she didn't like that", George says

"But she asked Lee and he confirmed it. Now we are free of her and everyone else", Fred says

"What if she checks and finds out your lying?" Harry asks

"We didn't lie we said we were staying with Lee we didn't say where", George and Fred chuckle

Harry just shakes his head. And couldn't believe Mrs Weasley was that gullible.

"Prince Harold", a voice at the door says

"Yes Lord Damien?" Harry asks

"The Queen is on her way up with Prince Philip", Lord Damien says

"Thank you Lord Damien", Harry says, "Please have lunch served"

"Right away", Lord Damien says

"Now make sure you wait for my Grandmother to start to eat then you can. You must stop when she does. She is the Queen and you must bow or curtsy to her too when you introduce yourself. Always say your Majesty or Ma'am to my Grandmother and to my Grandfather your Highness or sir too", Harry explains

They all nod and Harry and the others all give them some other pointers. The door opens and there stood Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip. Harry and his siblings and Neville and his sibling get up and bow and curtsy to the Queen and so do all the others.

"All guests introduce yourselves", Queen Elizabeth says

"Hannah Abbott, your Majesty", Hannah says curtsying

"Dean Thomas, your Majesty", Dean says bowing

"Megan Jones, your Majesty", Megan says curtsying

"Mandy Brocklehurst, your Majesty", Mandy says curtsying

"Penelope Clearwater, your Majesty", Penelope says curtsying

"Lee Jordan, your Majesty", Lee says

"Fred…"

"…and George…"

"Weasley…"

"…your…"

"…Majesty..."

"…at your…"

"…service", the twins say in twin speak

Making Harry nearly laugh. He sees his Grandmother nearly smiled as well.

"I would keep the twin speak to private Mr Weasley's", Queen Elizabeth says

"We will…"

"…keep that…"

"…in mind…", the say

"Su Li, Your Majesty", Su says curtsying

"Daphne Greengrass, Your Majesty", Daphne says curtsying from beside Harry

"Susan Bones, your Majesty", Susan says curtsying

"Lilith Moon, your Majesty", Lilith says curtsying

"Tracey Davis, your Majesty", Tracey says curtsying

"Padma Patil, your Majesty", Padma says curtsying

"Blaise Zabini, Your Majesty", Blaise says bowing

"Fay Dunbar, your Majesty", Fay says curtsying

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, your Majesty", Justin says bowing

"Luna Lovegood, your Majesty", Luna says curtsying with her airily quality

"Colin Creevey, your Majesty", Colin says bowing

"Dennis Creevey, your Majesty", Dennis says bowing

"All of you may sit now", Queen Elizabeth says taking a sit as tea and biscuits were served

"Grandmother this is my girlfriend", Harry says gesturing to Daphne

The others do similar things.

"Well we will welcome you into the family if you last after your 18. Now Miss Li will you be changing to the Church of England?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"Yes I will Ma'am", Su says, "I love your Grandson Prince Albert and I plan to be with him"

"What about you Miss Patil?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"I will ma'am. As I love Prince John very much", Padma says

"Well I can't fault that. Now tell me your years at Hogwarts I do believe my Grandson has left some things out", Queen Elizabeth says looking at Harry who grimaces

They all take turns telling her the stories of Hogwarts surrounding Harry.

"There is many thing you left out Harold", Queen Elizabeth says

"I am sorry Grandmother I didn't want to worry you", Harry says

"Next time don't hold back. Now what about the education at Hogwarts?" Queen Elizabeth asks

They all tell her about how far behind certain subjects were and how there could be subjects added an how Dumbledore acted with Harry. The Queen was furious that the prime wizarding school in her Commonwealth was not doing as good as Minister Fudge had lead her to believe and with Voldemort back her subjects needed to learn everything they could including the normal subject for Mundane people. She would see to this.

And when the Weasley's twins showed her the Prophet mocking her Grandson she was furious they didn't listen to him. Harold was a Prince and was entitled to be listened to and obeyed. This Minister Fudge was not doing his job as the Queen Wizard. She was going to have to fix that immediately.

"I can't believe they are doing that! Why aren't they listening to me? They are going to get themselves killed", Harry says angrily seeing the prophet now for the first time

"Be calm Grandson. They won't get away with this. Minister Fudge will be out of a job soon. He hasn't read of the 1600's. And they have voided it multiple times. Now they will feel my anger", Queen Elizabeth says

"What is the treaty Grandmother?" Harry asks

"The treaty was an agreement at the time with King William the third. He granted the magical beings to govern themselves. But there were several stipulations. The main one is that no wizard or witch should use magic to torture and/or kill Muggles without just cause, and no wizarding war was to spill over into the Muggle World", Queen Elizabeth explains

"So they have broken it multiple times. Your Majesty", Susan says

"Yes. You said your Aunt is in the Ministry. I would like to talk to her", Queen Elizabeth says

"I can send her a letter. I have my owl here", Susan says

"I will send one of my most trust my daughter Princess Royal Helena and Lord Ivor Holmes. They will get your Aunt to Buckingham palace", Queen Elizabeth says

"she is in the department of Magical Law Enforcement she is the Head of the department", Susan says

"Who is in charge of the wizarding tests?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"Madam Griselda Marchbanks. You would find her in the Department of Magical Education", Susan says

"I will send Princess Alexandra and Lord Ernest Dixon too her then. Thank you for your help. Your education will not suffer this year. Make up a list of classes you want at Hogwarts and clubs and what classes need better teachers and send it by owl to me by tomorrow. I will be having the meeting with Madam Marchbanks and Madam Bones then", Queen Elizabeth says

"We will Grandmother", Neville and Harry say

"Now do my other Grandchildren what to go to Hogwarts this Fall?" Queen Elizabeth asks

They all look at each other before saying a collective, "Yes!"

"I will ask all your cousins that are witches and wizards to go with you all. You will test this new system when Madam Marchbanks and the others have done it. I will require reports from you all", Queen Elizabeth says

"We will", they say

"Any other problems with Hogwarts or Ministry?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"The Wizengamot Ma'am is a mess. All being bought by the dark wizards", Daphne says

"Well I think Lady Augusta Longbottom will help with that. Neville send a letter to your Grandmother and tell her to come to Buckingham palace for lunch. Lord Dixon please make a port-key", Queen Elizabeth replies

Lord Ernest Dixon makes the port-key and hands it to Neville.

"I will get right on that Grandmother", Neville says

"Very well. Anything else?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"The school is stuck in the Dark Ages your Majesty", Justin says

"How so?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"They use parchment and quills. Instead of paper and pens", Dean says, "That would be so much easier"

"Also we have to wear robes why can't we where a black uniform with our house tie? And create of the jumper and shirt. With are Lord Houses crests on the sleeves? To keep something of the past", Fay suggests

The girls all agree.

"The girls can wear skirts in the hot weather and pants in the cold we don't like in the 19th century anymore girls should be allowed to wear pants", Megan says

"I will take all this to Madam Marchbank, Madam Longbottom, and Madam Bones. What else?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"The Headmaster Dumbledore likes to play favourites with the teachers and students, ma'am", Hannah says

"Like what?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"Well Dumbledore favours the Gryffindors and so does Professor McGonagall since that is her House. Professor Snape favours Slytherin and doesn't really teach the other houses at all and takes points from all other houses but Slytherin. Only Professor Sprout Head of Herbology and Professor Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw treat anyone fairly. Especially Professor Flitwick", Susan admits

Everyone else agrees with what Susan said.

"And the OWLS and NEWTS need an over hall. I have some ideas to fix it when you add Mundane subjects, languages and everything I can work out what should be on the OWLS and NEWTS. Your Majesty", Penelope says

"Very well. Well I will get everything fixed before term in two months. You all enjoy you holiday at Kensington Palace and make sure you take magical and mundane security guards if you go out of the grounds. All you need to do besides that is give me the list of subjects you would like at Hogwarts and teachers. And probably New Head of House Teachers for the ones for don't do their jobs well enough. Just know there will be new teachers I put there and a new Headmaster and Deputies. I won't fire Dumbledore all together but I will demote him", Queen Elizabeth says

"Thank you Grandmother", her grandchildren say

"Thank you your Majesty", the others say

"I do what I do to serve my people to the best I am able. Now I will leave you all too it. And make sure the girls are in separate rooms from the boys", Queen Elizabeth says

"It wouldn't hurt them sharing", Prince Philip says casually

"Philip!" Queen Elizabeth says slapping him gently causing laughter, "We will leave now"

They all get up and bow and curtsy as they leave. Once they were gone there was excited chatter about what changes they could make.

"Your Grandfather…"

"…is awesome…"

"Harry", the twins says

"He always has a sense of humour", Neville says grinning

"Well lets get on with this. Lets start with the subjects, then teachers and so on", Harry says taking out some paper and a pen

They start bouncing ideas off each other and they knew by what they were writing things where going to change at the Ministry slowly and dramatic changes at Hogwarts were going to take place…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
